Kaiyou Kodomo
|romaji = Kodomo Kaiyou|alias = Aquatic Hero "Sea Empress" 水上|すいじょう}}ヒーロー |birthday = 19 April|age = |gender = Female|height = 5'3" (Normal) 9'7" (Siren) 150'0" (Scylla) 8'11" (Medusa) 50'0" (Leviathan)|weight = 126 lbs (Normal) 470 lbs (Siren) 220 tonnes (Scylla) 364 lbs (Medusa) 5.3 tonnes (Leviathan)|hair = Aqua Blue (Normal) Black (Siren) Dark (Scylla) Black Snakes (Medusa) None (Leviathan)|eye = Aqua Blue (Normal) Yellow (Siren) Red (Scylla) Gold (Medusa) Black (Leviathan)|bloodtype = B+|quirk = Aquatic Horror|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro-Hero|affiliation = The Four Elements|entrance exam = 57 Villain 35 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 5th}} Character Overview Kaiyou Kodomo is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Pro-Hero team known as "The Four Elements." This team followed the theme of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire with her being the Water member. She possesses the Quirk Aquatic Horror. Appearance Kaiyou Kodomo is a woman of average height and weight. Her skin is pale and seems as if it is perpetually moisturized. Each of her forms bear frames that lack visible muscle. Despite this, her other forms are leagues stronger than the average individual. Her hair is long and unbound with a beautiful blue hue which is accompanied by eyes of the same vibrant color. A major trait of hers is her natural beauty being comparable to that of the sunlight shimmering upon the ocean. Her casual attire consists of a white sleeveless dress that reaches midway down her shins. To match her dress, she wears white stilettos studded with sapphires. Upon her neck lies a vibrant sapphire necklace which is complemented by a sapphire bangle on her left wrist with a singular silver ring on her right hand. Her Hero attire has a simple aqua blue suit base that is designed to expand whenever she transforms into either her Siren or Medusa forms. Along the waist of the suit lies a belt that hold up to 20 bottles of water that is used in order to activate her Quirk. Her suit is fitted with shark-fin like blades attached to the arms and legs in order to serve as a weapon whenever she isn't in one of her transformations. However, in order to transform into either her Scylla or Leviathan forms, she has to remove her weapons, belt, and suit as transforming into such massive creatures will often lead to the destruction of the suit. While in these forms, the suit, blades, and belt can float upon the surface of water as they are made of a buoyant, yet durable material. Her Siren form changes her skin to a grey tone while adding tendril-like appendages from her lower back and various bio-luminescent spots upon her body that can be seen through her suit. Alongside that, her hair is changed to a grim black hue. She gains an increase in height as well as weight. Most notably, she gains sharp fangs, glowing yellow eyes with an extra set right above the original, fin-like membranes around the ears, and gills, Her Scylla form changes her to a mass of tentacles and heads with each bearing a demented expression upon their faces. She has a pair of massive human arms which end with sharp claws. Much like in her Siren form, Kaiyou's hair dons a dark hue while bearing ferocious fangs. She losses the bio-luminescent portions of her body in exchange for piercing red eyes that reflect depravity and hunger. Kaiyou Kodomo's Medusa form bears few physical changes. Her body increases in size and weight. Her hair is contorted into a mass of black snakes of varying size and length as her eyes are changed from a bright blue to that of an entrancing gold. Her nails extend into claws that don't really serve as weapons. Much like that of a snake, Kaiyou grows two massive retractable fangs that can dispense a lethal venom. Kaiyou's Leviathan form is perhaps the most drastic of changes physically. Her body reshapes into that of a massive sea serpent that has several tentacle-like limbs that end in fins. There lies a massive, jagged dorsal fin upon her back with sickle shaped fins upon her underbelly. Her mouth is turned into a tunnel of sharp fangs that can expand similar to that of a snake. Lastly, she bears upon her 7 beady black eyes. Personality In her normal state, Kaiyou Kodomo is an approachable woman not only due to her physical appearance, it is also due to her affectionate and sincere behavior. She has no qualms with anybody, even with Villains. She would rather try to work out others' problems instead of having to pummel them. But due to her job, she more often than not has to pummel Villains. Which she may try to make up for by testifying in some court cases on their behalf. However, this often doesn't succeed and tends to cause a bit of backlash upon her reputation. Her only reasoning is that she believes anyone can change who they are with enough effort. She has great control over her emotions in this state, so much so that it can become unnerving to others. In spite of facing terrifying enemies or tragic events, she will keep her positive demeanor in order to soothe the pain of others. Despite this, she has a torrent of emotions stirring inside her that she is afraid to express, this causes Kaiyou to change her entire personality for each form she has as they are essentially embodiments of her inner emotions. That doesn't stop her from apologizing for her actions after reverting, though. The Siren form embodies Kaiyou's pride and stubbornness. In this form, she becomes aggressive and dominating. She will often demand utmost attention from her comrades in this form as she believes she knows the best course of action. Most of the time, however, she will just take the opposition head on, believing her opponents can do little to nothing to stop her. She mocks those who fail to meet her expectations, indiscriminate of whom the individual is allied with. Whenever faced with a situation that damages her ego, however, she becomes rather immature and rage-driven. This is often deemed as the 3rd most (un)pleasant of her five forms. The Scylla form embodies Kaiyou's well hidden depravity and hunger. In this form, she throws away morality and attacks indiscriminately. Often torturing those she catches before killing and/or eating them. Her words turn from serenity to incomprehensible dribble that reeks of murderous intent. The extra heads that sprout may get into arguments with one-another, but never resort to attacking eachother as they know they share the same body. Thus meaning that if one head gets hurt, they would all feel it. Continuing with the multiple heads. In this form, Kaiyou's sentience is split amongst each head. Meaning that there is no use targeting a specific head when she is in this form. This form is often deemed the most unpleasant of her five forms. The Medusa form embodies Kaiyou's desire and manipulative impulses. In this form, Kaiyou will become flirtatious in an attempt to swoon and/or decieve others. She will often try to coax her targets to gaze into her eyes in order to trap them in a trance. She will do this to those she wishes to swoon as well, but will never do anything malicious or excessive. This behavior is often displayed towards Kasai Niku, another member of "The Four Elements," before and even after his change to a Villain in an attempt to bring Kasai back to her. This form is often deemed the 2nd most pleasant of her forms. The Leviathan form embodies Kaiyou's inner destructive impulses and primal instincts. In this form, Kaiyou forgoes any form of conscience and will go on a rampage that leaves rubble and ruin in its wake. This form only has one thing in mind, and that is to destroy anything that crosses her path. In the face of a threat that has the possibility of killing her, she will follow her instincts and flee as fast as possible. This form, despite it's destructive nature, is only the 2nd most unpleasant form due to the Scylla form actively wanting to make others suffer. History Relationships Family= General: The relationship between Kaiyou Kodomo and her family is fairly stable all except for her father, who had witnessed the terrifying capabilities of her Quirk when she went on a rampage as a teenager. Despite this, her father dearly cared for her and wished to never have to see his daughter become such a monster again for he feared that he may have to put her down. This reason was why he was reluctant to send her to U.A. |-| The Four Elements= General: They met not long after Kaiyou's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Kaiyou was assigned to be the front line of offense and a last resort, which fit accordingly to her double-sided Quirk. She is often viewed as the one with the least self control despite her perpetual positivity. She is instead bottling up her emotions as she is not sure on how to deal with them, causing her teammates to worry about when she reaches an eventual breaking point. Chikyuu Karada: Known as "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall," this man is the leader of "The Four Elements." Kaiyou would often try to help Chikyuu cope with his concerns of his brother's future. Oftentimes attending meetings with Gattai's instructors alongside Chikyuu. Kaiyou is rather keen on mellowing out Chikyuu's ideals of chivalry, as most tend to be unable to abide by them. Kaiyou also attempts to teach Chikyuu how to fight with martial arts, as his fighting style is rather straightforward and oftentimes predictable. Chikyuu, seeing incredible potential in her, provides advice on how Kaiyou could better control her more powerful forms. He tries to help Kaiyou express her inward emotions, believing that keeping them within makes her other forms more vicious. As such, Chikyuu would often aid Kaiyou in winning the heart of Kasai before the team separated; believing that attaining a relationship with Kasai would help with that. When in combat, Chikyuu will come to her aid most of the time due to the fact that, in her normal form, she is highly vulnerable. Meaning he serves as her shield until she can transform. Afterwards he will proceed to defend Hayate unless Kaiyou was to revert back mid-fight. The two are a balanced combo considering Chikyuu's tank-like build and Quirk along with Kaiyou's incredible speed and offense. Hayate Kokyuu: Known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest," this woman was the Wind member of the team. Kaiyou served as a form of sister to Hayate as well. Often talking to Kaiyou about personal problems she was nervous about. Kaiyou would often comfort Hayate by trying to help Hayate cope with her current behavioral problems. The two developed a kind of sisterly bond with eachother through this. She is prone to talking to Chikyuu, helping him figure out how to make things work between him and Hayate. Hayate, on the other hand, would serve as a form of sister to Kaiyou and would help her with personal problems she was too nervous to talk about to others. Hayate, along with that, comforts Kaiyou by helping her deal with her fear of her own emotions. Hayate, before the team separated, would often help Kaiyou get together with Kasai. When in combat, the two were often the ones in charge of offense due to their primarily offense based Quirks. Yet they were also the most frail of the group due to the lack of indomitable willpower or an easy and consistent means of regeneration. Hayate would often protect Kaiyou until she can transform. Afterwards, Kaiyou can defend Hayate if need be, but Kaiyou will often be in the front lines with Hayate to the side providing aid. Kasai Niku: Previously known as "Blaze Hero Walking Volcano," this man is the center point of most of Kaiyou's affection. Kaiyou would often stand by Kasai whenever he was around and converse with him more than the rest of her team. Kaiyou would often drop hints of her affection towards Kasai, but these hints were often missed. Love aside, Kaiyou would often try to mellow out Kasai's intense demeanor so that he wouldn't hurt someone unintentionally. After he left, Kaiyou was emotionally devastated, but was also determined to bring him back to his senses. Kasai, on the other end of the spectrum, would marvel at Kaiyou's perpetual positivity. Wanting to be happy like her, he would often ask for advice, albeit bluntly. He was unable to detect her affection due to living a life devoid of it making such a feeling foreign to him. She would have to be direct with him, but she couldn't due to his supposed death. After his departure, Kasai views Kaiyou as one of the only people capable and deserving of bringing him down. When together, they are an incredibly dangerous offensive threat. Kasai can limit the opponents' mobility while Kaiyou obliterates the opposition. Also,Kasai is the only one who can keep up and even exceed Kaiyou's violent and destructive capability. Making getting stuck in an arena of smoke with these two basically a death wish. Whenever Kasai wishes to detonate his clouds, Kaiyou is easily capable of getting away from the blast zone, allowing her to get out unscathed easier than their other teammates. |-| The Four Seasons= Fuyu Kiba: Previously known as "Winter Hero Frost Bite" of the team "The Four Seasons." this man was a friend of Kaiyou's. The two shared a class together and were considered the most attractive of the class. Often times, others would try to either get them together or tear them away from eachother. Despite this, they would remain as friends since Fuyu was incredibly studious, leaving little time for anything else and due to the fact that Kaiyou wasn't really willing to let him go. It is rumored that she may have actually had a crush on him. But rumors are rumors. Later on, Fuyu Kiba would go on to become the Villain "Cold Blood" and would pair up with "Hell Storm" to become a duo of death and destruction. Abilities Quirk: Aquatic Horror Transformation-Type Quirk that has Kaiyou willingly transform into powerful monstrous forms. Each form bears its own personality in exchange for the boost in power and new abilities she gets from them. Alongside that, certain requirements have to be met in order to attain her most devastating forms. ***'Siren***' Access to this form requires her to drink sea water (or salt water) or be submerged in it. Every bottle consumed allows her to hold this form for 2 more minutes. On the other hand, she can remain in this form for as long as she is submerged in saltwater. She can control herself to a safe extent in this form. ***'Enhanced Physical Abilities***:' Kaiyou gains a boost in strength and speed while in this form. The change is amplified when in water. ***'Fangs***:' Kaiyou gains sharp fangs while in this form, allowing her to shred apart steel with relative ease. ***'Tendrils***: '''Kaiyou gains six tendril-like appendages that she can use to batter and grasp her opponents like extra sets of arms. ***'Divine Voice***: Kaiyou gains the ability to have a faint form of control over those who hear her singing. Those with high mental strength can resist this. On the other end of the spectrum, she can let loose loud, piercing shrieks if her song isn't working. ***'''Water Breathing***: Kaiyou is capable of breathing in water due to a combination of gills and human lungs. ***'Enhanced Regeneration***: '''Kaiyou is capable of regenerating at an increased rate as compared to her normal form. Fatal attacks, such as beheading, can still kill. ***'Scylla***''' Access to this form requires her to be completely submerged in sea water (or salt water). This form can be held for as long as she wants (which would be until there is nothing left for her to kill) or until she is removed from the water. The main drawback is that she can't control herself in this form, which is why this is used as a last resort. ***'Incredibly Enhanced Physical Abilities***:' Kaiyou's strength and speed is even further amplified in this state.' ' ***'Fangs***:' Much like in the Siren form, except she can tear apart tanks easily with these. ***'Numerous Heads***:' Kaiyou grows many heads that share the same mind, essentially eliminating any blind spots. ***'Claws***:' Kaiyou gains access to incredibly sharp claws that allow her to cleave an entire ship in half with a swipe. ***'Regenerating Tentacles***:' Kaiyou gains access to numerous teeth-lined tentacles that quickly regenerate after being cut. ***'Sonic Voice***:' This distortion of the Siren's form ability allows her to deafen/kill opponents and destroy structures. This effect is amplified by the number of heads using this ability. ***'Water Breathing***: '''Same as Siren form. ***'Further Enhanced Regeneration***:' Kaiyou is capable of regenerating at an even higher rate. Allowing her to regenerate for as long as a single head remains. ***'Medusa***''' Access to this form requires her to drink freshwater or be submerged in it. Each bottle lets her hold this form for 2 minutes. On the other hand, she can remain in this form for as long as she is in freshwater. She can control herself fairly well in this form. ***'Enhanced Physical Abilities***:' Kaiyou gains a boost in strength and speed while in this form. The change is amplified when in water. ***'Snakes***:' Kaiyou's heir turns into a mass of extendable snakes of varying size. Each snake is capable of dispensing a potent venom. While the venom is rarely lethal, it can be rather difficult to fight after being bit. Thee larger snakes have more venom, but are less potent with the smaller snakes having less venom, but are more potent. ***'Viper Fangs***: '''Kaiyou develops two massive fangs that fold back into her mouth. The venom these dispense is far stronger than that of her snakes. This venom is often highly fatal and can kill in mere minutes. ***'Entrancing Gaze***:' This form allows Kaiyou to use a powerful form of manipulation. Those who gaze into her eyes fall under her control. It takes an incredibly strong will to resist this effect. She can transfer her gaze into her snakes by looking into their eyes, allowing Kaiyou to effectively reflect her gaze into the eyes of opponents. ***'Water Breathing***:' Kaiyou is capable of breathing in water due to a combination of gills and human lungs. ***'Enhanced Regeneration***: Kaiyou is capable of regenerating at an increased rate as compared to her normal form. Fatal attacks, such as beheading, can still kill. ***'''Leviathan*** Access to this form requires Kaiyou to be submerged in freshwater. This form can be held for as long as she wants (which would be until there is nothing left for her to kill) or until she is removed from the water. The main drawback is that she can't control herself in this form, which is why this is used as a last resort. ***'Incredibly Enhanced Physical Abilities***:' Kaiyou's strength and speed is even further amplified in this state.' ' ***'Hydromancy***:' Kaiyou is capable of controlling the surrounding freshwater to attack opponents from afar. ***'Venomous Bite***:' The venom within this bite is far stronger than anything the Medusa form could dispense. This often kills in less than a minute. ***'Paralyzing Gaze***:' Gazing into the beady black eyes of the creature causes a strong form of paralysis to take effect. ***'Water Breathing***: '''Same as Medusa form. ***'Durable Hide***:' Kaiyou's skin becomes hard scales that require powerful strikes to break through. Conventional weaponry (such as guns and missiles) are unable to hurt her. ***'Enhanced Regeneration***:' Kaiyou is capable of regenerating quicker than the Medusa form, but not as quick or effectively as the Scylla form. Fatal strikes can still kill, granted if the attack breaks the skin. '''Acrobatic' Kaiyou Kodomo is capable of performing various acts of dexterity to compensate for her lack of bulk. Martial Arts Training Kaiyou is capable of doing advanced techniques in order to make up for her lack of pure physical strength. Fighting Style Kaiyou's fighting styles tend to be limited to one per transformation. Normal Form In her normal form, Kaiyou will fight by striking the joints of opponents,using their weight against themselves, and incorporating strong counter attacks. She is capable of dispatching multiple opponents at once, but her most effective techniques happen to be single target. This fighting style is best used against undisciplined opponents who can't adequately counter her techniques. Even then, most trained opponents have trouble keeping up with her. Siren Form In her Siren form, Kaiyou will fight with great brutality at melee range exclusively. While doing so, she will demoralize and manipulate her opponents until her opposition is no more. Scylla Form There is only one directive when she enters her Scylla form. Destroy, torture, and eat everyone. Medusa Form In her Medusa form, Kaiyou will primarily fight out of arms length of the enemy and attack with her snakes. If the opportunity arises, she will use her own venom. Whenever possible, she will coerce her opponents to look her in the eyes via seduction. Leviathan Form Much like the Scylla form, the Leviathan form has only one thing in mind. Destroy everything with primal fury. Alternatively, each form is much better at fighting underwater as compared to fighting opponents on land. Being nigh unmatched underwater, any opponent caught in water has little to no hope of winning a fight with her. Notable Techniques * Crashing Tsunami ( | Tsuiraku Tsunami): ' This is a counter based technique used only when Kaiyou is in her normal form. This technique has Kaiyou take a fighting stance with one arm outstretched in order to redirect an attack. Upon redirecting an attack, Kaiyou will take a step forward and deliver a one-inch-punch directly to the solar plexus. Getting hit by this knocks the wind out of an opponent and can cause the victim to undergo a diaphragm spasm in which they are unable to breathe for about 10 seconds while feeling breathless. This technique is great at apprehending a single attacker. Following this counter, Kaiyou can also follow up with another attack or technique of her choosing. Anyone with decent martial arts knowledge may be able to read that she is going in for a counter based upon her stance. * '''Continuous Current ( れ | Jizokuteki Nagare): ' This is an aggressive combo technique that is only used in Kaiyou's normal form. This technique includes Kaiyou performing a jumping spinning hook kick to the head of an opponent, either dazing knocking the opponent off balance. Kaiyou will then follow up with a strong tiger tail sweep in order to knock the opponent airborne. She will then finish the combo off with a jumping back kick to the torso, pushing the opponent away. This is often used against lighter opponents as bulkier ones are much more difficult to knock off balance. * '''Breaking Wave Barrage ( | Kikai Nami Renda): '''This is a combo technique used over the course of a fight while Kaiyou is in her normal form to rapidly wear down an opponent. This technique involves Kaiyou unleashing rapid bursts of kicks or punches aimed at the joints of an opponent. She is capable of unleashing a large number of strikes in quick succession, making this technique difficult to counter against. The best way to fight against this to stay a decent range away when one feels she is about to use it. * '''Shark Bite ( む | Same Kamu): '''This is one of Kaiyou's more lethal techniques, which she only uses against major enemies. This technique is used in Kaiyou's normal form via the aid of her Shark Blades. This technique has Kaiyou drive her knee into the midsection of the opponent, causing one of her blades to pierce the opponent. While the opponent is grasping his/her wound, Kaiyou will slam both of her elbows into the opponent's back, causing two other blades to pierce the opponent. This technique is often debilitating and decisive unless the opponent is capable of regeneration or enhancing their durability. Unless medical attention is given shortly after the attack, the opponent has a high chance of dying. * '''Wrathful Shriek ( | Funzen Himei): '''This technique is incredible for crowd control. When in Siren form, Kaiyou can use her otherwise majestic voice to let loose a piercing shriek that causes opponents to cover their ears, lest they either go deaf or have permanent damage to the ears. Even with covered ears, the shriek is loud and unpleasant. This allows Kaiyou to dive into groups and tear them apart while they are recovering. This can be countered by actually being deaf or having some form of sound manipulation. * '''Traveling Gaze ( し | Soukou Manazashi): '''This technique is ideal for crowd control. When in Medusa form, Kaiyou can transfer her hypnotic gaze into the eyes of her snakes by looking them in the eye. The snakes don't have to return a glare back at Kaiyou, and due to that, the snakes can further transfer the glare to other snakes. This makes it easier to catch an enemy in her hypnosis and can even hypnotize a large number of enemies at once. This technique, however, does cause Kaiyou to develop tunnel vision as she is unlikely to see an attack heading her way. Which wouldn't be a problem if her snakes are also on guard. Due to that, Kaiyou rarely reflects her gaze off of more than three snakes so that the others can defend her. '''Gear Expanding Suit This aqua blue suit is made from durable elastic materials that allow Kaiyou to access her Siren and Medusa forms without tearing it apart. Water Belt This aqua blue belt wraps around Kaiyou's waist and holds up to 20 bottles of water. Most of the time, the left side is reserved for freshwater while the right is reserved for saltwater. Shark Blades These elbow blades are Kaiyou's main form of damage in her normal form. The detachable blades are incredibly durable and sharp enough to slice through steel with relative ease due to the superior materials that make up these blades. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Adequate normal form. * Powerful primary forms. * Even stronger secondary forms. * Reasonably quick and strong. * Diverse abilities when using her Quirk. * Combat training make it difficult to pin down her normal form. * Distracting beauty. * Front-line offense. * Underwater Combat. * Last Resort Weaknesses * Normal form is the weakest. * Requires water in order to use Quirk * Can't use purified drinking water to activate Quirk. * Possibility of gaining parasites if water isn't thoroughly cleaned. * Secondary Forms are uncontrollable. * High temperature areas (such as a desert) can cut down on how long Kaiyou can remain in her primary forms. * Last Resort. Stats Normal Siren Scylla Medusa Leviathan Quotes * "Forgiveness is a lot more powerful than what most people think. It can be the deciding factor in how a person will become. If a grudge is held against a person, not only does the victim become self-conscious, the one holding the grudge becomes bitter towards others. I'm not saying that it is the end-all-be-all to an argument or problem, I just feel that people should forgive more often." ''— Kaiyou Kodomo's ideology. * ''"Don't bother fighting back. You are merely a bunch of pulsing maggots waiting to be plucked from your feeding grounds by hungry birds. Any effort in resistance is a waste of your energy and my time." — ''Kaiyou Kodomo's demoralizing remark towards a group of thieves she has to apprehend while in her Siren form. * ''"Listen to me, don't you want to be closer to me? Then let yourself be captured so that you can reprimand your crimes. Then we can be closer. You do want that, don't you?" — Kaiyou Kodomo's attempt at manipulating a Villain into giving himself up while in her Medusa form. * "HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA!!! REAH!! HYAA!!" — ''Kaiyou Kodomo reaping destruction in her Scylla form. * ''"*Wrathful beastly roar* *Droning, guttural growl* *Loud, aggressive hiss*" — ''Noises that are often heard when Kaiyou Kodomo is in her Leviathan form. * ''"Who's the coolest person I've met? Well, Kasai is a bit hotheaded, so I can't say him as much as I regret it. That title would go to a guy I met in U.A. named Fuyu Kiba. He is the opposite of Kasai in many ways, most notably in temperament. I don't think I've ever seen him change his expression." — ''Kaiyou Kodomo talking about Fuyu Kiba to her teammates before the storm that divided them. * ''"I always thought that big guys were rather egotistical, but you have proven me wrong. You are a titan with a heart of gold. I don't mind following your lead." ''— Kaiyou Kodomo to Chikyuu Karada. * ''"I would say to forgive your brother for what he's done, but this is a situation where I don't think that will work well. I'll see if I can come up with something to help your situation. But for now, try what you can to cope, I won't judge you." ''— Kaiyou Kodomo to Hayate Kokyuu. * ''"You seem tense, is there a problem? You don't have to suffer alone. I'm willing to bear the brunt of your troubles if it will make you feel better. Alright? Now give me that beautiful smile of yours." ''— Kaiyou Kodomo to Kasai Niku before the storm that divided the team. '''Trivia' * Kaiyou Kodomo means Ocean Child. ** Kaiyou 海洋 means ocean. *** Kai 海 also means sea or ocean. *** You 洋 also means ocean. ** Kodomo 子供 means child. *** Ko 子 also means child. *** Domo 供 means submit; offer; present; serve. * The images are as follows. ** Normal= Aqua from Konosuba. ** Siren=Humanification of the Sea Dragon from Subnautica. ** Scylla=Scylla ** Medusa=Medusa ** Leviathan=Leviathan * Kaiyou's test scores are as follows. ** Entrance Exam: 57 Villain 35 Rescue. ** Quirk Apprehension: 5th. * Kaiyou, much like the rest of the members of both The Four Elements and The Four Seasons, is a foil to a head of The Catalysts. ** In this case, she is a foil to Awaihada Seibutsu. *** Beast inside of a human's body vs. Human inside a beast's body. * Originally planned to have only two aquatic forms. * Kaiyou draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of water. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Purification, which is embodied by her desire to change Villains. ** Beauty, which is embodied in her appearance. ** Renewal, which is embodied by her backstory. ** Transformation, which is embodied by the different personalities that her other forms possess. ** Deceptive ferocity, which is embodied by her other forms. * Kaiyou Kodomo has several voices. ** In her normal form, she has the same voice as Blair from Soul Eater. ** In her Siren form, her voice changes to the voice of Priscilla from Claymore. ** In her Medusa form, her voice merely adopts a hiss. Aside from that, her voice is the same as her normal form. ** In her Scylla form, her voice is similar to her Siren form, but is much louder. Alongside that, she only speaks in sadistic laughter and wrathful screaming. ** In her Leviathan form, her voice changes to primal beast roars. * Kaiyou Kodomo actually has two theme songs despite the numerous forms. ** When in her normal and primary (Siren and Medusa) forms, her theme song is Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace. *** This is also her default theme. ** When in her secondary (Scylla and Leviathan) forms, her theme song is The Purest Strain of Hate by Thy Art is Murder. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Transformation Quirk Users